


Im not doing it for you

by robronfan18



Series: Joe and Ross [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: Joe finds out debbie caused ross,s attack he tells her he'll keep quiet for Ross,s sake





	Im not doing it for you

In the village Debbie is walking past Joe when he speaks up  
  
Joe:do you really hate me that much  
  
Debbie turns around   
  
Debbie:what  
  
Joe:I know  
  
Debbie:know what  
  
Joe:bumped into your friend. Simon isn't it?  
  
Debbies face grows frightened   
  
Joe:you payed someone to have acid thrown In my face  
  
Debbie:no I didint know he was gonna use acid I never mentioned acid  
  
Joe:really let's see how that excuse goes down with Ross   
  
Debbie:you not gonna..  
  
Joe: tell him give me one good reason why I shouldn't he's scarred for life because of you   
  
Debbie:I care about him I never meant for any of this to happen

Joe:what and you think that makes for the fact that he's permanently scarred

Debbie:I didint know about the acid if I'd known about the acid I would've stopped it before it even happened but please you can' tell anyone I could go to prison I've got kids 

  
Joe:you really would've stopped it  
  
Debbie:yes _****_

* * *

 

Joe:well lucky for you I've already payed Simon to leave your name out of it

Debbie looks suspicious 

  
Debbie:if this is your way of luring me back in..  
  
Joe:don't flatter yourself I'm not doing this for you I'm doing it for Ross he's better of not knowing what you've caused  
  
He storms of before Debbie can say another word.  
  
  



End file.
